Mistletoe Love
by DarveyAdventCalendar
Summary: Harvey and Donna have had blurry lines for years but will a simple mistletoe help them see what everyone else sees?


**Day 25  
**

* * *

**_Mistletoe Love_**

_by Jessicaa1567_

**.-*°****✧°*-.**

* * *

Harvey watches Donna walk out in a blue dress with black spaghetti strap heels, while holding her jacket in her hand. Walking next to her is the guy she is currently seeing. He is tall with blonde hair looking like he's the happiest guy in the world, which he is since he's with Donna. Harvey didn't know what his name was and he didn't care. It bothers him that she is seeing someone. Everytime he sees them together his heart sinks. He doesn't know how long they've been together but he does know that she didn't tell him about the guy until Louis told him, and he approached her about it a couple of weeks ago.

.

.

_He walks into her office seeing that she is packing up._

_She's seeing someone. The thought comes into his brain again. _

_He knows that's why she's leaving but he wants to hear it from her._

"_Hey." _

_She looks up while she's putting her laptop away. He's standing in her office with a short smile on his face._

"_Hey," she smiles. _

_Harvey always gets butterflies when she grins up at him. It takes his breath away._

_He gulps, nervous about what she's going to say to him. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to go for a drink, but I see that you have plans?" _

_She didn't want to tell him that she's been seeing anyone yet. Actually, she didn't want to tell him at all, but she guesses maybe she should. She feels guilty for not letting him know._

"_Yes, I'm going out with Kyle. You remember the guy Stu introduced us to at that gala we went to? He's a stock analyst and a good friend of Stu's," she says, worried how he will take it. _

_Both of them are not very good at handling the situation when one of them gets into a relationship, so she's worried that he's going to be upset about it. _

_He smiles, trying not to show his emotions through his face. _

"_That's great" _

_So it is true. She is seeing someone. He remembers who she is talking about. He knows that Kyle is a nice guy since he talked to him at the gala and it seemed like he had good intentions, but he still couldn't stand him. At the back of his mind he knows it's because he saw how into Donna Kyle was and saw the way Kyle was looking at her all night. _

_He didn't like it. _

_Harvey is looking at Donna and she looks so happy talking about him too. Like she's so smitten by him. _

_Harvey's heart breaks into a million pieces. _

_It should be him. _

_But it's not, so he lies._

"_I'm happy for you." _

_She nods, noticing it didn't reach his eyes. "Thank you, Harvey."_

_A moment passes and they're staring at each other, not saying a word._

"_Well I'll let you go. Have a good night," he says, leaving her office and not looking back._

_._

_._

_._

He is heartbroken. He thought after the Paula fiasco that they would maybe have something more and he had an entire speech planned as well until Louis told him.

He gets up and pours himself a good amount of whisky. He walks to the icy window of his office and drinks his Macallan, thinking about his life.

Why did he have to make her feel so bad about that kiss? He should've told her how he felt about her a long time ago. It should've been the second he saw her because that's when he knew she was the one. Even if he didn't exactly know it then, he should've done something.

After that night they spent together, instead of asking her to come work for him, he should've said just how much he loves her. If not then, then he should've said something that night when she asked him years ago.

He imagines a life with her. Both of them coming home together, making her dinner and making her laugh with some dumb joke he makes up. Slow dancing to one of her favorite songs from his dad's album. Telling her how much he loves her. She tells him how much she loves him, and she starts kissing him. The kiss is filled with passion and want, and she wants to quickly take it in the bedroom where they make love to each other. He thinks about how they would just spend some time together and enjoy each other's company every day in each other's arms.

He comes back from his imagination even more broken. It should be him with her, not that guy. Imagining how they would be together brings him back to the time he saw _him _with Donna.

_Harvey was walking past the elevators, going towards his office, when he saw something._

_Donna and that guy she's seeing were standing by the elevators. She was laughing at something he says out loud while holding his hand._

_She was wearing Harvey's favourite black dress with a small slit on the side. Harvey stood there watching them, glad that they didn't notice him looking. He just couldn't stop staring at Donna. _

_She looked happy. _

_All of sudden, he saw Kyle kiss Donna. Harvey had to step back and run to the washroom. His heart beating fast and his throat closing up. _

_He was having another panic attack._

_He ran into the stall and threw up into it. After finishing, he sat on the bathroom floor with his eyes closed, wishing he could just be the man that she needs and be man enough to tell her how he feels. _

.

.

.

He sighs, pouring himself another drink and pounding it down. This hurt. He stays in his office for another hour drinking away his sorrows while watching the snow fall under the twinkling Christmas lights.

.

.

.

Donna and Kyle sit down for their date at Tocqueville with their food already ordered and brought to them.

"So how was your day?" he grins at her. She was awfully quiet the whole car ride to the restaurant. She kept her distance. Maybe she's having a rough day at work. He knows the firms been busy the last two weeks.

"It was good. I got a lot of things done today," she says with a tight smile.

Donna has been dating Kyle for about two months. He's a sweet, kind and smart man who is a stock analyst at a top, well known company. He is very open with his feelings, he always talks about them, and asks about her day and she's feeling. Their dates have gone great, too. He is perfect in every way, but there is just something missing. In the back of her mind she knows what it is.

_He isn't Harvey_.

And she wants to cry at that fact. Why did all her relationships have to go to shit because of him?

She continues to eat her food, not making eye contact with him.

He senses her discomfort. Something is wrong.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asks, taking Donna's hand that's sitting on the table.

She smiles at his gesture. She feels guilty feeling this way. He deserves better than her. "Nothing. I'm just tired."

He shakes his head, not believing her. "No, Donna, I don't believe you." He locks his eyes to hers.

"Please be honest with me," he says with pleading eyes.

She gulps. He deserves to know the truth. "Kyle, you're very sweet and kind and deserve someone who is 100 percent into the relationship, but that someone isn't me. I just don't think we are meant to be," she says, feeling horrible telling him the truth. She hates this feeling.

He nods. "Well, Donna, thank you for being honest with me. How long have you been feeling this way?" He is gutted that Donna feels this way. He really likes her and thought it was going great.

"A few weeks," she whispers. She holds her tears. She really didn't want to hurt him.

He nods, taking his hand back. "Well how about we enjoy one last dinner together and go our separate ways?" he suggests, not wanting to leave without finishing his food. She agrees and they quietly finish their meal.

They were almost done when something kept coming back to him and bothering him when they were eating.

"Can I ask you something?"

She lifts her head up and nods. "Yes."

He takes a deep breath, knowing she isn't going to like what he says. "Is the reason Harvey?"

"W-what?"

"Donna, I see the way you look at him and how he looks at you. At first I thought it was nothing, but now I feel like you're breaking up with me because you have feelings for Harvey."

"I don't have feelings for Harvey, we're just friends. Nothing more," she says firmly.

He notices that she's upset about his accusation. "Donna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, but I just wanted to know."

She can't believe that he's asking about her feelings for Harvey. Why does it always have to come down to this? She's so mad at herself for letting Harvey ruin her relationships.

When she doesn't say anything, he gets up. "I think I'm going to go," he says. He pays for the dinner and walks out, leaving Donna at the restaurant by herself.

She loathes herself.

That night Donna cries herself to sleep, wishing she would just get over Harvey so she could move on.

.

.

.

Donna wakes up extra early to curl her hair and wear her favorite low v-neck green dress with the slit on the side. She walks in with confidence even though she didn't feel like it. She avoids Harvey's office opting to go the long way to her office. Donna busies herself with the firm's daily tasks. She couldn't face Harvey because it would just trigger and remind her why her and Kyle broke up.

She decides to take a break from her work after going through some files for a few hours. She's in the mood to get some coffee, so she chooses to go to the kitchen to get some.

Harvey is busy doing his work all day today and purposely avoids Donna. He didn't want to run into her just incase Kyle is here and Harvey is still upset and hurt over her seeing him. He can't look her in the eyes and act like he's okay with her dating someone else.

.

.

Harvey is walking with Louis and they're talking about a case they're working on. Louis wants to grab coffee from the kitchen which Harvey usually doesn't do but decides to join Louis so he can get a break from working all morning.

Donna is about to leave the kitchen but runs into someone instead when she isn't looking. "Oh, I'm so-" she looks up and sees it's him. Harvey steadies her. Louis is right behind them and looks up to the ceiling.

"Oh my god, there's a mistletoe. You guys have to kiss now." Louis is giddy. He decorated the entire firm with Christmas decorations. The firm looks like the North Pole at this point.

They both shake their heads, thinking Louis is crazy at the suggestion. "No, Louis," Harvey says.

"No, Louis, we're not going to kiss," Donna says while getting butterflies in her stomach just by thinking about it.

"It's tradition guys, you have to," he says, standing his ground.

Donna is about to leave when Harvey stops her. "Let's just do it," Harvey says. He really wants to kiss her, this would be his excuse to feel her lips for one last time.

"He's never going to leave it alone until we do," Harvey says, trying to convince her. His heart is beating fast wondering what her answer is going to be.

"Fine."

Louis squeals while Harvey and Donna awkwardly get closer. He cups her face while her arms go around his neck and they bring their warm lips together, putting all types of emotions into the kiss. Harvey and Donna feel the butterflies inside their stomach and never wanting to let their lips go. They feel like they're the only ones in the room as they continue to kiss, forgetting that Louis is standing close to them. They hear a click and let their lips go and look at Louis in horror. Louis takes another picture and chuckles which brings them back to reality.

"Delete that picture," Donna says with her hands on her hips.

"Nope," he chuckles, walking into the kitchen. Harvey and Donna follow him.

"Louis, delete it now," Harvey says sternly.

Louis looks back at them with an amused smile. "Oh, c'mon, it's just an innocent kiss under the mistletoe. The picture will be for the Christmas party, okay?"

Donna and Harvey can't say anything because if they make a big deal about it then Louis is going to question why they are being weird about it.

Donna heaves a big sigh out, walking away.

He watches her walk away while slightly listening to Louis as he continues talking about the case and how excited he is about the Christmas party.

.

.

.

It's late at night, but he knows she's still here as he continues working away.

He hears footsteps and sees Kyle walk by his office and towards Donna's office. His jealousy overtakes him. He can't do it anymore. He needs to tell her. His blood boils every time he sees her with him. He wants to punch him and kick his ass for touching Donna. He watches him leave, which is odd, but he didn't think anything of it.

Kyle leaves her office, dropping off the stuff that she left at his place. Now he is gone for good, and she doesn't know how she feels about that. While deep in thought, Harvey walks in her office.

"Donna, I need to talk to you about something."

She lifts up head, concerned. "What is it?" she says.

He takes a deep breath, knowing she isn't going to like what he says next.

"Leave him."

"W-what?" she stutters.

"Leave Kyle. I know that's wrong, but I can't see you w-"

"Harvey, stop." She is not having it.

"No, let me finish," he says pleadingly.

She gets up and walks around the desk. "No, Harvey, you're only saying this because you're jealous. You most likely saw Kyle right now and that's what's fueling you to say this. You can't expect me to break up with someone just because you don't like them." She is pissed off that he thinks he can tell her what to do.

Harvey shakes his head at her accusation. "That's not the reason I'm telling you this, God damn it. I'm telling you because I have feelings for you."

"N-no you don't," Donna stutters, not believing him.

"Yes, I do, and I know you do too because that kiss we had earlier and the kiss from that night told me so," he says with confidence.

Donna breath hitches. "You can't know how I feel," she says, trying to deny what he's saying.

"I can because I know you better than anyone and I know you love me as much as I love you," he says, stepping closer.

"I've been in love with you for a very long time, and I need you to know that I want to be with you, so please leave him," he says caressing her face.

She's crying but she takes a deep breath before saying the next few words to him. "Kyle and I broke up. I'm all yours." She smiles with tears. He walks closer and his forehead is on hers. They breathe and look at each other, and she says they're under the mistletoe just before she kisses him.

They mould their lips as it gets intense. Feeling her hot lips on his is one of the best feelings he can ever feel. Harvey backs her up on the desk and turns her around, unzipping her dress halfway. He turns her around and helps her take off the top part of the dress, letting it fall to her middle. He realizes she's not wearing a bra.

"Fuck," he groans, looking at her.

Donna smirks, loving the effect she has on him. She brings him in for another kiss as she sits on the desk. He's in between her legs and rubs her legs and starts kissing her in that sweet spot he remembers she likes right behind her ear. He leaves a trail of kisses down her body and hitches her dress to the middle. He kneels down and is now face to face with her slit, wasting no time. He inserts two fingers and latches onto her clit. He is quickly swirling his tongue, biting and sucking while pulling two fingers in and out of Donna. God, he is so good with his tongue.

"Fuck, Harvey," she screams, pulling on his hair while rolling her hips. He smirks knowing that he's the one making her scream in pleasure. He angles his fingers, trying to hit that spot he remembers she loves.

She pushes on his hair more when she feels the new angle. She's close. She can feel it. She tries to voice to Harvey but all that comes out of her mouth are moans and screams, until finally she says it. "Fuck, I'm going to cum, Harvey, I'm so fucking close."

He hums at her statement, which drives her crazy.

"God, fucking, yes, Harvey"! She moans as she cums, riding out her orgasm. After they both take their breaths she brings him to his feet and grabs him by the tie, pulling him towards her, whispering in his ear that she wants him inside her now. He smirks at her eagerness. "There's nothing I'd love more to do," he says as he unbuttons his shirt and tie, unzipping his pants. He takes his member out, rubbing it a few times. Wasting no time, he inserts himself inside her, making her gasp at the contact.

"Fuck, you feel so good," he moans. He stills, letting her adjust to his size until she's rolling her hips.

"Please, Harvey," she moans.

Harvey starts pumping in and out while making eye contact with her. She takes her hands and starts playing with her nipples as they both watch each other.

"Fuck, you're so hot," he moans. He starts going faster. He hears things falling down from her desk but he doesn't care, and he knows she doesn't either. Nothing can ruin this moment for them.

"Fuck, Harvey," she screams "Just. like. that." She moans as he keeps hitting that spot over and over again, making Donna's eyes roll back.

"Yeah, you like that?" he says, stopping and hitting that spot again. She moans. "You want more?" he says, stopping and hitting it harder this time while holding her hips.

"Fuck, yes, Harvey! Fuck me right there, harder."

He hits it again and again, making each of her moans louder and louder.

"God, you're so fucking good," she moans. He brings all of himself until they're pelvic bones are touching and brings himself back out, repeating it harder this time.

"Fuck, I missed you," Harvey moans. Hearing her moans were music to his ears. He messily starts rubbing her clit, making her scream that she's close. He's going faster than ever. He hears a bunch of papers go flying down, while beads of sweat drip on his forehead. Donna releases her orgasm with a loud moan while he follows, collapsing on top of her on the desk. They come off their high, and she starts laughing which he does too.

"We're so classy, we actually did it in the office."

"Been a dream of mine since forever," he smirks.

She blushes. "Shut up, Harvey."

He stops laughing and looks at her. She's so beautiful. "I love you," he kisses her, "so much."

She smiles. "I love you so much, too," she giggles.

He chuckles. "How about I help you clean up and you can come back to my place?" he says, sounding hopeful.

"I'd like that," she beams as they both get ready and cleanup enjoying each other's company.

**.-*°****✧°*-.**


End file.
